


vincent get died

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: There is no happiness, dont read unless ya prepared to face the music, just kidding lol there is no music, there is literally nothing good about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vincen valatine does a death :(





	vincent get died

**Author's Note:**

> trig warning theres suicide :(((((

one day, it was a dark very day, and vencent was doing a cry. 

"oh i am so sad, what i do tifa" he shoustered

"why ya sad boo"" tifa said insensitively cuz shes a bitch that jnobody like

"i be deppresion" ventcent say

"oh"

vincen walked to his room. but he didt actually have a room so he walke to a dark corner of mansion that smell like tifa

"tifa get the fuck away from my corner" vencen say and she do that 

vincen lifted his gun thingy that shoot the bullets . "this gun is deadalie" eh noticed

vincent kill himaself

the end yall


End file.
